Ellen Holloway (A Killer Among Friends)
Ellen Holloway (Margaret Welsh) is the main villainess of the 1992 made-for-TV movie A Killer Among Friends. She was a high school student, with her backstory revealing she became pregnant with a daughter named Celeste. She was also one of the best friends of Jennifer "Jenny" Monroe, who disappeared after going out with her and Ellen's friend Carla Lewis and was later found dead in a river. Ellen initially appeared heartbroken over Jenny's death, and later moved in with her mother Jean to help her find out how killed her. But soon after, Ellen's true nature was hinted at by her calling Carla and warning her to "stick to their story" when questioned by the police and to pull herself together. Ellen also threatened Kathy Pearl (a friend of Jenny's) with a knife, ordering her to leave town and keep quiet, cutting her face to show she was serious. As revealed over the course of the film, Ellen had harbored intense jealousy of Jenny, resenting that Jenny was (in her mind) prettier and more popular than her, and believed she had a perfect life. After having a falling out with Jenny following an incident where Ellen got Jenny into trouble while shoplifting at the mall, as well as an incident where Ellen's boyfriend (and Jenny's ex) Dan made a pass at Jenny that Ellen thought Jenny initiated, Ellen plotted to kill Jenny in revenge. Ellen convinced Carla to lure Jenny to the river, where the two girls attacked Jenny after faking a fight between themselves. Their assault had them slapping Jenny and chopping off parts of her hair before drowning her in the water, fleeing the scene after pinning Jenny's body to the river floor with a log. In the wake of Jenny's murder, the evil Ellen moved in with Jean and grew closer to her, both as a means of keeping up to date on the police investigation and to begin working to take over Jenny's life. When Ellen learned that Detective Patricia "Pat" Staley was suspicious of her, Ellen began trying to paint Dan as Jenny's killer, claiming he hated her for not taking him back and calling Dan to accuse him, claiming to Greg and Sheryl Monroe (Jean's son and daughter-in-law respectively) that he'd taunted her to "prove it". Ellen then tried to goad Jenny's boyfriend Steve into killing Dan in revenge, instructing him on how to dispose of the body afterwards and even sadistically asking him to bring her back one of his fingers. But later on, Steve came back and revealed that he was convinced by seeing Dan that he didn't kill Jenny, enraging Ellen as she accused Steve of not loving Jenny and of not being a man. Ellen was later angry when Jean told her she wanted her to move out now that she was beginning to come to terms with Jenny's passing, causing her to throw a knife across the room after Jean walked out. A year later, Ellen convinced Carla to come into the police station to change her story, trying to pin Carla's recently murdered drug dealer as Jenny's killer by claiming she owed him money. Despite Staley not believing Carla's claim, Ellen smugly assured Carla that the police wouldn't be able to prove their guilt. But soon after, Kathy returned to town and confessed to what Ellen and Carla did to Detective Staley, including how the girls had accused Jenny of sleeping with their boyfriends before forcing her to the river and killing her. With her guilt now proven, Ellen was brought into the police station after Carla was arrested, with Jean angrily slapping her before Ellen was placed under arrest for Jenny's murder. Gallery Ellen Holloway knife.png|Ellen threatening Kathy with a knife Ellen Holloway2.png Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sociopath Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested